At Last
by RockerBabe1
Summary: can Syd and Vaughn find love that lasts? (everything up through A Double Agent has happened except all the romance stuff)
1. Pizza and a Game

S/V ALL THE WAY! MAJOR SHIPPER!

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the ALIAS characters! L DON"T SUE! I HAVE NO MONEY!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Pizza and a Game 

          "Come on Syd! You have to come!" Francie pleaded to her best friend. There was a huge Christmas Eve party at the restaraunt, and France knew that Sydney hadn't been on a date in while, so she wanted her to join.

          "I'm not I the mood." Francie gave Sydney the puppy dog look and batted her eyes. "That's not going to work this time! I just want to stay home and have a movie fest. Why don't you join ME?"

          "Stay home on Christmas Eve? What are you, psychotic? Who are you and what have you done to my best friend? You hate staying home." All of a sudden the phone rang, stopping Francie in the middle of her rant. "This isn't over." Sydney just laughed and watched Francie answer the phone. "Hello?"

          "Joey's Pizza?"

          "Yea, this is Joey's Pizza, will this be for here or to-go?" Francie blared into the receiver. There was a long pause, so she continued. "What the hell do you want? You've called this place so many times and every time it's wrong . . . GET THE PICTURE! THIS ISN"T JOEY'S PIZZA! IT NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE!" With that France slammed the phone down.

          Sydney stood up, and walked out of the room with a grin on her face. What could Vaughn want? I haven't had a mission in three days, and he already briefed me on its success?

          "Where are you going?" Francie asked after she had cooled down? Sydney had changed from her bathrobe and slippers to a pair of athletic pants, and a long sleeved t-shirt.

          "Out for a run." Francie had already sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. "Go to the party! I'm fine! I'll be back in about an hour! I might stop by." Sydney clicked the TV off and lift Francie out of her relaxed position. "GO!"

          Thirty minutes later, Sydney jogged into the warehouse. "Sorry I'm late, Francie was being a pain." She panted.

          "That's fine." Vaughn replied. He walked over to the crate and leaned against it.

          "So what's up? I don't have another mission do I? I just got back." Sydney was taking in what Vaughn was wearing, a pair of tight blue jeans and a gray sweater. 

          "Oh, umm, no, there's no mission. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, seeing as I won't see you tomorrow. Was I interrupting something?" Vaughn furrowed his brow, the way he did when he was concerned or worried about her. Only her.

          "Oh, well, Merry Christmas to you, too." Sydney shot a flirtatious smile at Vaughn and continued. "And, no, you weren't, I was just curious. Oh, by the way, sorry about what Francie said to you on the phone, it's been a rough week."

          "You're telling me." Vaughn mumbled softly, yet loud enough for Sydney to hear.

          "Why, what happened?" By now she was sitting up on the same crate the he was leaning against. Vaughn didn't answer for a few moments.

          "Oh, it's nothing." Vaughn lowered his head, "Why would you care?" he thought, or spoke, he couldn't tell. It was as if his mind was all jumbled up, but that's how it always got around Sydney.

          "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care."

          "Well, first off, I almost had a heat attack when I lost contact when you were in Bolivia. Then, the whole thing with Marshall, and then Alice and I broke up, again." Sydney had to look down at the ground when she heard this, so that he wouldn't see her smile.

          "I'm so sorry. You two seemed perfectly happy at the bar the other day."

          "Well, actually, I took her there to break up with her." Why am I telling her this, she doesn't want to know! Vaughn asked himself. Deciding to change the subject, he asked what she had planned for the night.

          "Oh, nothing really. There's this huge party at the restaurant that Francie wants me to go to, so I'm going to stop by there later. You?"

          "There's a King's game on tonight, so I'm thinking I'm going watch that. Well I guess you better go. Have fun." Vaughn said, and Sydney jumped off the crate.

          "You, too. The King's should beat Anaheim tonight." She smiled again, as he looked up at her in amazement.

          "You follow the King's?" Vaughn was started by the fact that Syd knew who they were playing tonight.

          "Being a spy isn't my whole life." With saying that Sydney left, leaving Vaughn in shock.

What do you guys think? Should I continue? If you want me to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Was it Just Me?

Ch.2 Was Is Just Me

Sydney ran into her house at quarter to eight, giving her enough time to make it to the party. What was up with Vaughn tonight? Was it just me or was he checking me out? She thought as she went to turn the hot water on and let it cascade her back with steam.

Fifteen minutes later Sydney was standing at her closet door in a bathrobe, trying to figure out what to wear. After debating over two outfits, she chose to wear a pair of tight sandblasted jeans, a red camisole with a tan corderoy shirt on top, followed by a pair of tan high-heeled boots. She went into the kitchen to check the clock to find that it was already 8:30, so she quickly ran into the bathroom to dazzle her head in curls, ran back into the kitchen to grab her key, tan peacoat and stripped scarf and left her apartment, getting to the restaurant just in time.

"Syd! You made it! I didn't think you'd show after how I spazzed on you earlier!" Francie said as she ran over and gave Sydney a hug. "By the way, I'm soo sorry about that! The crappy pizza freak just got to me!"

"It's ok, really. If I had answered I probably would have done the same thing." She lied. If she were the one who had picked up the phone, a huge smile would have slid onto her face. No matter how middle school it sounded, she loved getting those wrong numbers.

Francie just smiled and moved on, not noticing that Sydney had started to day-dream about Vaughn, again. "So, lets have a drink, on me!"

"No shit it's on you! You owe me!" The two just laughed and grabbed to glasses of chardonay.

"There's a guy over in the corner staring at you." Sydney just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's good that you came, you could end up with a major hottie on your hands tonight." Francie joked as she continued to eye Sydney's stalker.

~#~ sry it's really short! I am really busy at the moment! But reviews make me write faster so… hop to! ~#~


	3. Screw Rules

Hey guys, these next couple of chapters are probably going 2 b short, idk tho, I'm kinda winging it. And sorry if there are simple spelling/grammar mistakes, I am writing these at lik 11pm in my spare time!

Ch. 3 Screw Rules

            _Why am I here? I can't break protocol! Rules are rules, that's final!_ Vaughn thought, _What the hell am I thinking? Screw the rules! _He couldn't understand why he was arguing with himself about this, if it were Eric he was talking to, things would be a little different, but he was talking, or thinking rather, to himself. Vaughn knew why he was there. He was there, at the party, on purpose for one reason… he loved her. That was the truth. Michael Vaughn loved Sydney Bristow.

            Vaughn just stood there in the corner of the restaurant basking in Sydney's beauty for what seemed like hours, but in fact had only been about twenty minutes. He tried to be nonchalant about staring at her, but it didn't work.Every other guy in the room was either sitting in a group laughing up a storm drinking beer, or trying to hook up with someone while he just stood there. Alone.

            About five minutes after Francie had mentioned 'the hottie at 1 o'clock' the two decided to get some stuff to munch on. "I wonder why he's standing all alone?" Francie asked, when they got back to their original seats.

            "Being that hot? I'd say he's waiting for his girl friend." Sydney said as she polished of her chardonnay.

            "You're probably—Hey, wait, how do you know how hot he is, you haven't seen him." Francie questioned

            "Alright, you caught me. I've been staring at his reflection in that mirror for awhile now." Sydney confessed as she slyly pointed as the mirror. 

Sydney's movement didn't go unnoticed by Vaughn though. He saw the mirror, and instantly realized that he had been caught mid-stare, so he decided to walk over. "Hi, I couldn't help but notice you from across the room, and I was wondering if you could care to join me?" Vaughn said very politly, as he motioned toward the floor. Sydney just flashed him a sexy smile, and took his out stretched hand.

~#~ Hey guys! Sry I told you that these next few would be short! Sorry! But if you review a lot I'll make them longer (the more reviews, the longer the chapters and the more romance)


	4. Just Michael

Ch. 4 Just Michael

            "I guess you caught me." Vaughn said with a smile.

            "And you say that you work for the CIA." Sydney joked in return. Vaughn just laughed. "Not that I mind, but what are you doing here? What if someone sees us? You could get replaced and I could be put on probation." Sydney was just rambling on and on with out taking notice to the fact that she was already started to dance.

            "Syd!" Vaughn said, making Sydney stop talking. "Calm down! Number 1, so what if someone sees us. As far as anyone else is concerned, we are just two people who happened to meet at a party. And I don't that that Devlin is stupid enough to replace me with Lambert again." Sydney just laughed and moved in closer to Vaughn. In fact, it was so crowded that Sydney was pressed right up against him, not that either of them minded.

            After the two had been dancing for a while, a slow song came on and some people dispersed from the floor and couples paired up. Of course, Sydney and Vaughn decided that they would dance together, to make it look like they had just met, for showoff course, or at least that's what they kept telling themselves. "Vaughn I just" Sydney started to say into his ear, but was cut off.

            "Syd, it's Michael tonight. You're not freelancer or Agent Bristow and I'm not Vaughn." Sydney liked the sound of his soft huskey voice in her ear, so she let him continue. "We're just two people dancing." He could feel Sydney smile into his shoulder as her rest her head. It seemed so perfect. Everything. The way her head fit perfectly in the nitch of his neck. The sound of At last Playing in the back round as the lights dimmed. It seemed like a scene out of a Meg Ryan movie.

            "I like that." She replied. The two became closer together as they swayed to the melody.

            At the end of the song, Sydney removed her head from Vaughn's shoulder, but staying in his grasp, as he kept his hands o her hips. The two just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly Vaughn lowered his head, and his lips gently grazed Sydney's. Not truly a kiss, but enough to send sparks flying. Sydney simply replied with a sweet yet passionate kiss. "Can we leave yet?"


	5. Coffee and a Fire

Hey guys, I'm gonna start writing the last paragraph of the previous chapter into the new 1, just as a refresher!

Ch. 5 Coffee and a Fire

**********

The two just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly Vaughn lowered his head, and his lips gently grazed Sydney's. Not truly a kiss, but enough to send sparks flying. Sydney simply replied with a sweet yet passionate kiss. "Can we leave yet?"

**********

            "Are you sure?" Vaughn asked. He loved Sydney, and he was willing to admit that, but he didn't know if she loved him back. Sydney nodded in reply as Vaughn continued. "Where do you want to go?"

            "How about my place?" She suggested.

            "I'd like that." Vaughn just smiled, as he led her out of the restaurant, forgetting all about Francie.  When the two had gotten outside, they decided that it would be safer if they walked because anybody who was spying on either of them, would be expecting them in a car. "Are you cold?" He asked, concerned as he saw her shiver.

            "A little. I left my coat at the restaurant." With hearing that, Vaughn put his arm around her, and started rubbing her arm.

            "Better?"

            "Much."

            After fifteen minutes of walking the two walked up the path to Sydney's door. "So," Sydney smiled, "This is it. Home sweet home." She unlocked the door with the spare key that was placed on the top of the door frame because she realized that she had left her purse at the restaurant as well. The two walked in the door, but not knowing what to do, they just stood there. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go make some coffee. You want?"

            "Sure." Vaughn answered as we walked over and sat on the couch, planting his chin on the back so that he could stare at her.

            "Black?"

            "That's fine." 

            Sydney started to make the coffee when she felt Vaughn's arm's go around her waist. "Mmm." Was all that she could say when he started dazzeling her neck line in kisses.

            "You like?" Vaughn asked as he planted another kiss on her ear lobe.

            "Very much."

            When the coffee was finished the two went and sat on the coach, first Vaughn and then Sydney, wrapped in his arms. "Jeez, this place is freezing!" Vaughn remarked. He guessed that the thermastat must have read 65 or so.

            "Sorry, Francie likes living in an igloo for some reason." Sydney just smiled as she set her cream filled coffee mug on the coffee table. "I got the blankets."

            "Okay," Vaughn got up off the couch and put his mug down as well. "I'll make a fire." Sydney just nodded and went into the linen closet only to come out with a red comforter. After the two had completed their assignments, they went back to their previous positions on the couch.

            "Better?" Sydney questioned as she gazed into his beautiful emerald eyes.

            "It's perfect." Vaughn just looked down at Sydney and kissed her. "But, you know what would make it better?" Sydney just shrugged her shoulders. "A King's game." Sydney just laughed as she grabbed the remote off the table and switch the TV to ESPN. After about 10 minutes of the game Sydney became confused, and it didn't go unnoticed. "Do you get anything that's going on?" Vaughn joked

            "You caught me." Sydney giggled. "I knew who was playing tonight because I looked in the TV Guide, but to be honest, I don't know the difference from a hat trick to a knuckle puck." Vaughn just laughed at her analogy because he knew that a hat trick and a knuckle puck had nothing in common except for the fact that they were hockey moves. "I mean, I might have watched all the Mighty Ducks movies, but I still don't get it."

            "Would you like me to explain it to you?" Sydney just nodded and smiled like a four year old being offered ice cream. "Okay, well first off, that was Ziggy Palffy who just scored, with an assist by Craig Johnson. And see there, number 37, that's Kip Brennan, he's my favorite forward on the team. Now a hat trick is…" Vaughn continued to explain all of the rules of hockey. The two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms to the glow of the TV screen.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

so what did you guys think?? Any good?? Now just for the record, I have no clue as 2 whom Vaughn's fav playr is, mine just happen to be Kip Brennan and Ziggy Palffy

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

O and I really appreciate all of the refiew I'm getting but unless u want me to post any more u need to raise the rates alittle!


	6. Yankee Candle

Hey guys #1—sry it's been awhile, I broke m wrist and haven't been able to type very well and #2—this takes place after  the ep. "Phase One" but Francie isn't dead **yet**, and the whole kissing thing did happen!! Just imagine that the ep. Took place in December, and you haven't seen the ending yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias I have no money, please don't sue!J 

Yankee Candle

****************

"A King's game." Sydney just laughed as she grabbed the remote off the table and switch the TV to ESPN. After about 10 minutes of the game Sydney became confused, and it didn't go unnoticed. "Do you get anything that's going on?" Vaughn joked

"You caught me." Sydney giggled. "I knew who was playing tonight because I looked in the TV Guide, but to be honest, I don't know the difference from a hat trick to a knuckle puck." Vaughn just laughed at her analogy because he knew that a hat trick and a knuckle puck had nothing in common except for the fact that they were hockey moves. "I mean, I might have watched all the Mighty Ducks movies, but I still don't get it."

"Would you like me to explain it to you?" Sydney just nodded and smiled like a four year old being offered ice cream. "Okay, well first off, that was Ziggy Palffy who just scored, with an assist by Craig Johnson. And see there, number 37, that's Kip Brennan, he's my favorite forward on the team. Now a hat trick is…" Vaughn continued to explain all of the rules of hockey. The two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms to the glow of the TV screen.

****************

         "Syd? Are you home?" Francie called as she walked into the apartment. She has been worried when Sydney left the party out of the blue with that guy, he was hot though, she had to admit. When Francie walked into the living room, she saw what looked like a Hallmark Christmas card. Lying on the couch was Sydney, wrapped in this wonderful man's arms, there was coffee on the table, and the glow of Sports Center on the T.V. Francie didn't want to ruin the picture, being the sentimate person that she was, so she decided to go into the kitchen and get breakfast made. 

         Forty minutes later the kitchen was filled with the wonderful sent of blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee. Sydney stirred awake, to find Vau- - err Michael staring down at her with a grin on his face. "Hi." She said sleepily. Vaughn just smiled, as she continued, "What's that wonderful smell?"

         "That would be your breakfast. The one that your best friend in the whole wide world made for you and your mystery guy." Francie answered as she popped her head out of the kitchen. "Whom which, by the way, is very charming, and sweet." 

         "Wait. Rewind and freeze." Sydney said as she slid out o Michael's warm grasp. "Number one, where were **you** all night? Number two, why didn't you wake me up? Number three, how long have you two been talking? And four, what about?"

         "Party with Will, you two looked so adorable together, about thirty minutes, and all of your most embarrassing qualities." She answered, putting a finger up for every question in which she had answered. By now Michael and Sydney had moved to the kitchen, and dispersed into chairs at opposite ends of the table.

         "You're not staying?" Michael asked, as he noticed that Francie was her coat in hand

         "Well I have to open the restaurant."

         "But it's Christmas Eve."

         "Not for the critics coming to brunch. To them it's another free meal." And with that, Francie closed the door, leaving Sydney and Michael alone to eat their breakfast.

         The two had just started to devour their breakfast, when they were interrupted. "Damnit!" Sydney screamed has she heard her cell phone go off. She went over to the counter, to find "Devlin" printed on the screen. "It's Christmas Eve! Leave me alone!" She exclaimed right before answering the phone, and switching into professional Sydney mode. "Bristow."

         "Agent Bristow? We have a situation. You need to get here immediately." Said the stern, masculine voice on the other line.

         "What sort of situation?"

         "You'll be filled in once you get here." And with that, the two hung up.

         "What's up? Was it Devlin?" Michael asked as he came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

         "Yea," Sydney's face was pale. Everything was supposed to be ok. SD-6 and the Alliance were gone. What other enemies did they have? "He said that there is some sort of situation and that I should get there immediately. You'll probably get a call, too" And with that, Sydney once again slipped out of his warm embrace, leaving him heart broken.

         "Well, you should at least eat something. You only took tree bites of your pancake." He said, as he watched her enter her bedroom. Five minutes later, she came back out, fully clothed, wearing a black skirt suit, a white flow neck tank top, and black pumps. When she entered the kitchen she found Michael talking on his cell phone, to whom she presumed was Devlin.

         "Gotta go in, too?" She asked, when he hung up the phone.

         "Yep." Telling by her look, Michael could tell that she wanted to know if he was filled in on anything. "He didn't tell me anything. I know as much as you know." After hearing that, Sydney reached for her coat, as if to leave, when Michael grabbed her arm, and turned her, so that they were facing each other. "It'll be okay. I promise." By now Sydney's head was nestled in his chest and had silent tears streaming down her face, and Michael's arms wrapped snuggly around her.

         "How do you know?" Sydney backed away so that she could look at him more clearly. "I mean, yea so what? We raided all of the SD cells and the Alliance, but what if there's some other big bad that we don't know about?"

         "Look," His eyes were now filled with sympathy and emotion, "Let's not assume for the worst. As far as we know, the situation is that a pipe broke in the basement." Hearing this brought a smile to Sydney's face, which eventually spread to a laugh. "Now, why don't you get to work, I'll see you there in about thirty minutes."

         "Ok." Sydney nodded as he kissed the top of her forehand. "You can use the shower if you want."

         As planned, thirty minutes later, Michael, no, he was Vaughn now, showed up at CIA headquarters. "Hey man! What's—whoa! Did you get in an accident with Bath and Body Works our something?" Vaughn just gave Weiss a puzzled look. "Yea! You! You smell, I don't know, weird."

         "You noticed how I smell?"

         "Well, yea, I mean, usually it's nice, and well manly, but this, this, new thing going on, well it's not workin'." By now, Weiss had a disgusted look on his face.

         "Ok, well, you're the expert. How do I usually smell?" Vaughn was getting a little confused. What was up with Eric noticing how he smells lately?

         "Well, I don't know, like a guy? Right now… you smell like Yankee Fucking Candle." Vaughn just laughed as he realized that while he was in the shower, he borrowed Sydney's Herbal Essence, and that she had on Vanilla perfume. "well, any ways, back to work. There's another big national security thing in five, so hurry, and do whatever it is, you've got to do." Vaughn started to walk away, knowing that their conversation was over, but then turned back around when he heard Eric add one more thing. "And while you're at it, try and smell more like a guy!"

         "I'll try to remember that." Vaughn started to walk away again, but turned around one last time, "Oh, by the way, have you seen Syd?"

         "Yea, she just came in. She's in Devlin's office right now." Weiss finally started to catch on to things, and could help him from asking, "You didn't spend the night with her, did you? Please tell me no."

         "Look, it's not what you think." Eric just gave him a 'yea whatever' look. "Nothing happened!"

         "Then why do you smell like her?"

         "How do you know what she smells like?"

         "Oh, stop trying to confuse me, and answer the damn question." Eric was now, angry, but yet udderly amused by the little game they were playing, but before he could get his answer, Devlin walked out of his office.

         "I believe there is a meeting of national security that the two of you should be attending."

$*$*$*$*$ sry it's kinda short, but review and I'll write more! 3 Riles


	7. 10 Questions

Hey guys, thanx a lot for all the reviews but . . . if I don't get up to at least 60, I will break them up, or kill one of them in the next chapter, so be warned!

On a happier note - - didn't you guys love the ep. DOUBLE AGENT??? J

And guys, I'm warning you now: it will probably be A LOT of dialogue!!!

**DISCLAIMER_:_** I DON"T OWN ALIAS DON"T SUE US COLLEGE KIDS HAVE NO MONEY

*******************************

10 Questions 

****

"You didn't spend the night with her, did you? Please tell me no."

         "Look, it's not what you think." Eric just gave him a 'yea whatever' look. "Nothing happened!"

         "Then why do you smell like her?"

         "How do you know what she smells like?"

         "Oh, stop trying to confuse me, and answer the damn question." Eric was now, angry, but yet udderly amused by the little game they were playing, but before he could get his answer, Devlin walked out of his office.

         "I believe there is a meeting of national security that the two of you should be attending."

*******************************

         The two men just stood there in shock. They couldn't believe that they had been caught, by their boss, of all people, and were actually told to get to a meeting. "NOW!" Vaughn and Weiss just nodded and walked into the debriefing room.

         "Ok, now as you all know, a new system has been created to alter people's genetic codes, in order for them to change their appearance, and one of our own, Agent Lennox has already been a victim of this system. We have targeted and eliminated Lennox's so called clone, but we also found out that this experiment was used to alter one other person's appearance. We believe that since the destruction of the Alliance, they will be targeting the Agents Jack and Sydney Bristow, so, do to this, we are putting all agents on alert. It is almost impossible for these people to be caught, so pay attention. We do not, I repeat do not know who the imposter is, and so, I want all of you to be extra careful. If you are meeting somebody, double back, and make sure you don't have tails. I advise that you all take every procossion necessary, especially the Agents Bristow and Vaughn." With noting the end of their debrief, the entire CIA staff go up and left the room, leaving Sydney, Jack, and Vaughn in their chairs.

         "So, what do we do?" Sydney asked, very seriously. 

         "I don't think that there is anything that you can do. These people cannot be detected, so there is no sure way of uncovering them. My best advice is that you three go home, and be careful. Make sure to not let any information slip." The group just nodded their heads, while making little check-off lists in their head. "That is all."

         "What a treat." Vaughn said to Sydney as they walked out of the room. The two were trying to be discreet about their relationship, and so far it seemed to be working.

         "Oh yes! So much fun." Sydney replied, rather sarcastically. "Well, I guess I better be headed home." Vaughn just nodded and smiled, as he watched her reach for the cell phone in her purse. He watched her dial a number that she seemed to have memorized. While walking back to his desk to gather some paper work to take home, his cellular phone went off.

         "Vaughn."

         "Hey! Was it just me, or was that meeting a waste of time?"

         Vaughn could tell immediately to whom he was talking, and a smile became plastered on his face. "You're telling me. I would almost fell asleep."

         "Almost? When I looked at you, your eyes were three fourths of the way shut, and I could have sworn that I saw you drool." Before Vaughn could protest to her accusation, Sydney continued. "But anyways, Francie is going to be working at he restaurant all day, and Will is at work, so, I was wondering if you'd like to come over?"

         "I'd love to. Just let me finish getting my stuff together, and I have to stop somewhere. So let's say, I'll be there in about an hour?"

         "It's a date." She answered cheerfully. _A date_. A real date with Michael Vaughn. Sydney couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

         "Cool." The two then hung up their phones, got into their cars, and sped off in different directions.

         An hour later, Michael went to Sydney's door, to find that she had changed into a pair of black Volcom pants, a red t-shirt, and white slide on sneakers. "Hey." She said as she opened the door. "You changed." Sydney noted that Michael had changed from his usual suit, into a pair of jeans, a charcoal gray sweater, and a white undershirt.

         "So did you." He replied, as she welcomed her inside. "Oh, by the way, I brought lunch." Michael added as he set a brown paper bag into her island.

         "Mmm, yum. I didn't get much breakfast." Sydney said as Michael kissed her. "So, what did you bring me?"

         "Well," Michael started has he began pulling things out of the bag, "We have, turkey, salami, and Swiss on rye for me, and ham and cheese on potato for you. There is also a big bag of Fritos, and some sodas." As soon as he had finished taking all of the things out of the bag, Sydney immediately went to grab paper plates and silver ware. "And," Michael started up again, but Sydney cut him off.

         "You mean there's more?"

         "It has only begun. You see, I have a surprise dessert for you." He just smiled and grabbed a plate, his sandwich, and some chips. Sydney did the same, and then the two walked over to the couch.

         "Okay, so, I wanna know everything about you." Sydney said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "I mean, you know everything about me from my files, and I know nothing about you."

         "Okay, well, I don't know everything about you, so how do you want to do this?" After hearing this, Sydney proposed that they played 10 Questions, instead of 20 because that would take to long, and Michael agreed.

         "You first." Sydney egged on. She couldn't wait to ask all of the questions. She had been waiting so long to finally meet the real Michael Vaughn, and now she had the chance.

         "Fine, what's the category?" Michael took the last bite of his sandwich, and then went for the chips.

         "Anything." Sydney, too, took the final bite of her sandwich, and then continued. "What is your favorite color?"

         "Blue."

         "What is your favorite sport, besides hockey?" Sydney was now starting to have fun, and it was only he second question.

         "Baseball."

         "Favorite baseball team?"

         "Mets." Michael stopped for a minute. "This is a little to easy, I thought you wanted to know stuff about me."

         "I do. And I think that your hobbies and favorites are important." Sydney all of a sudden became very serious. "Favorite movie?"

         "Return of the Jedi."

         "Most embarrassing childhood moment?"

         "Let's see, I was 8 and my mom and I were in Niece for the weekend. She had warned me before we left that, I wasn't suppose to leave her side while we were there. But, coincidentally, Gordie Howe just so happened to be there on a press break. I happened to see him, and while my mom was paying our lunch bill, I went to get his autograph. I ended up getting lost in a crowd of people, trying to get back to my mom, and ended up taking some other lady's hand, screaming, 'I got his autograph! I got Gordie Howe's autograph." By now Sydney had started bursting into a fit of laughter. "Oh no, it gets worse." She just raised an eyebrow and let him continue. "The lady just so happened to be Gordie Howe's personal trainer. It was horrible!"

         "Big Gordie Howe fan?"

         "Oh yea, but, not to sound cliché or anything, but my favorite would have to be Wayne Gretzki." The two went on with their game until Michael's round of questioning was finished, and Sydney's began.

         "Okay, first off, you never answered my question back in France. What pets did you have?" And Sydney went through her pets in reply. "Favorite sports?"

         "Okay, well, soccer, lacrosse, tennis, and I have acquired a new love for hockey."

         "Favorite athlete in each?"

         "Mia Hamm for soccer, I don't have a favorite lacrosse player, but I like Maryland, I like Lleyton Hewitt and Andre Agassi in tennis, and like Ziggy Palffy, and of course Emilio Estivez for hockey."

         "Childhood role model?"

         "Dolly Parton --  Ahh that thought is just creepy. Umm, Dorthy Hamel." Michael just got a strange look on his face, and couldn't help asking why. "After my mom died, I turned to skating. At one point, my life got to the point where I went to the rink after school, at dinner there, and didn't come home 'til 9 or ten o'clock."

         "Okay, final question. How many languages can you speak?"

         "6 ½. Spanish, French, German, Italian, Russian, Japanese, and I'm learning Farsi." Michael had a look of amazement on his face. Sydney noticed it, too, so she kept on going. "I have one more question for you." He just made a hmm noise, and let her ask it. "What is my dessert?"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

just for clearence, I made up all of the facts and stories!

3 Riles

hope you liked it!


	8. The Ring

HEY GUYS!!! Sorry it has been like a month… 1st I had the flu, then laryngitis, and now I'm in the middle of exams! But everything should cool down soon!

Okay guys couple thoughts:

#1- the next couple chapters might be slow because my lacrosse and hockey seasons are starting up again

#2- in this chapter FRANCIE IS NOW OFFICIALLY BAD!!!!

The Ring 

***************************

"Okay, final question. How many languages can you speak?"

         "6 ½. Spanish, French, German, Italian, Russian, Japanese, and I'm learning Farsi." Michael had a look of amazement on his face. Sydney noticed it, too, so she kept on going. "I have one more question for you." He just made a hmm noise, and let her ask it. "What is my dessert?"

*************************** 

        "Aren't we little Ms. Greedy!" Michael exclaimed as he shot her his trademark smile.

         "What can I say, my stomach speaks for it's self?" Sydney just laughed "But come on! You're killing me! You've got to tell me!" Sydney was now becoming very impatient. 

         "Fine," Michael started as he walked over to the kitchen table, and took something out of the bag. "But it's a surprise." Michael had, in his had, a black blindfold. "Turn around." Sydney just laughed but did as ordered, while Michael regained his seat on the couch. "Is that too tight?" He asked as he dragged his hand down her side, sending shivers up her back. Sydney simply replied by nodding, and kissing him.

         "Can we go now?" Sydney was now beginning to sound like an excited 5 year old, going to Disney World for the first time.

         "Hold on." Michael answered he grabbed her hand, and put her jacket on for her. "Patient is a virtue."

         "Okay, I'll go along with this as long as you don't start calling little one, or something." Sydney joked, as she fumbled her was down her porch steps.

         "Okay, I'll call you young grasshopper instead." Michael teased as he buckled Sydney's seatbelt, and then his own.

         "Well, if I'm young grasshopper, that must make you old grasshopper!"

         "Don't joke with the whole age thing. I'm not that much older than you!" The two continued to have the nickname conversation until they reached their destination. "We're here."

         "O yippee! I'm here! I'm so excited, it's much better than being there or yonder." Sydney started sarcastically. "I mean it's so beautiful. So plain and black. Hold on, wait, I think I can see, o yea, I can actually see a yellow firework appear in my eyelids! I mean just look a—" Michael cut Sydney off, by untying her blindfold, only to reveal a deserted pier, with only a table, two chairs, and another bag. "Wha—" Sydney tried to speak but was stopped by Michael's index finger being placed on her lips.

         "Shhh." Michael ordered as he placed a kiss on her lips. Sydney urged to deepen the kiss, but Michael pulled away before she had succeeded. "Sit." Sydney did as ordered without any questions. "Now, close your eyes."

         "But--" Sydney started to protest. She didn't understand why Michael had even bothered taking off her blindfold in the first place, if he was just going to make her close her eyes again.

         "Just trust me." And Sydney did, with her whole heart, so she did as ordered.

         Before Sydney knew it, her eyes were open again, and placed in front of her were two Slush-O's and a bowl of French Vanilla Bean ice cream. "Good?" Michael commented on the fact the Sydney had already started to gulp down her Slush-O. She just nodded her head, and continued drinking. The couple sat out on the pier for what seemed like hours. They had both gone through their fare share of brain freezes, and had gotten to know what little they hadn't known about each other. 

         After their dessert, Michael and Sydney walked hand in hand along the pier, and the boardwalk. The two eventually made it home, just in time to devour the wonderful meal Francie had been cooking. "You two are like dogs, you know that?" Sydney and Michael just gave Francie a puzzled look, so she began explaining. "You only come home when there is food on the table." Francie then laughed, but it wasn't her normal 'everything fine and dandy' laugh, it was different, and Sydney could tell. "And you mister," Francie began again, "need to stop taking my best friend away from me!"

         "I can't make any promises." Michael replied as the three sat down at the table.

         "So, Fran, what are your plans for the night. You and Will gonna do something?" Sydney questioned, as the stuffed a meatball in her mouth.

         "Um, yea, we're gonna go catch a **late** movie, so feel free to do whatever you want." Francie instigated. Sydney and Michael just laughed and continued to eat their delectable meal.

         Three hours later the table was cleared, Francie was gone, Sydney was in the kitchen making hot chocolate and Michael was doing his best to destract her. "Michael, come on! You're making me spill the water!" Sydney joked. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying the fact that Michael couldn't get his hands off of her, she just didn't want to be burned by the scalding kettle of hot water that she was carrying. 

         "What, you mean you don't like it when I do, this," slowly and seductively, Michael planted a trail of kisses down her collarbone. "Or, this?" he continued kissing her neck, but then slowly moved up towards her ear, and began to nibble on it. 

Sydney then turned around, making Michael retreat a little. Sydney moved closer to Michael, as if she were going to kiss her, but instead she said, "Here's your hot chocolate." With a smile on her face, Sydney handed Michael his mug, and slowly moved toward the living room. Instead of following Sydney to the living room, Michael went into the foyer, and took something out of his coat pocket. "Where are you going?" Sydney asked, but before she could get an answer, Michael was walking into the living room, but this time, he was carrying a small box.

         "Okay, now before you say anything, let me get this out. I love you Sydney Anne Bristow. I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. From that moment on, you were my Lola. And as a symbol of my love for you, I give you this ring." Michael extended the bow to Sydney, and she slowly opened it. Inside the bow was a beautiful silver ring. Before Sydney could think of anything to say, Michael had already started to talk again. "It's called a Cladagh Ring. The hands stand for friendship, the crown means loyalty, and the heart means love. You wear it like this," Michael raised his left hand, which was adorned with the same ring, "with the heart pointing towards you, it means that you've given your heart to someone." 

         Sydney slowly and gingerly took the ring out of it's casing, as if she thought it would shatter at her touch, and gently placed the ring on her left ring finger, with the heart pointing towards her. "It's so beautiful. Thank you." She whispered, while kissing him. The two eventually made their way into Sydney's bedroom, leaving the hot chocolate to become cold, and the newly made fire to die down.

~*~*~*~*~ Ok…… sry he didn't propose… they've only been going out for like three months! And well I know that a Cladagh Ring is Irish (because I have 1) but not only the Irish wear them…….. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! They're always appreciated…. Good and bad…. Honestly, I don't mind criticism 


End file.
